


Star Makers

by icarus_chained



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Romance, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of five microficlets. Jane, and Thor, and what he meant to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Makers

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pair in focus before. *grins sheepishly*

**Stars:**

She had never thought of the stars as 'romantic', in the sense of 'pretty things to moon over on dates': the stars had been so much more than that, power and potential, purity and possibility, a map of forces spread across the sky, waiting to be understood. Not romantic. Or at least ... not until they had held more than potential, and a map of more than forces.

**Bridgebuilder:**

She can almost feel it, sometimes, can almost hold the edges of it inside her head: the maths, the physics, the construction of lines of force that would vault across stars, and bridge that vast, impossible gap between them. She would build it, just for its own sake. But for him, she would _aim_ it.

**Distance:**

Since New Mexico, she'd found herself laughing, a touch hysterically, at the strangest of things. A colleague, talking about a long distance relationship with his partner in Tehran. She'd found herself hiccuping over the urge to tell him that he had _no idea_.

**Tacos:**

Of all the things he meant to her, the things he'd shown her, courage, wonder, all the vastness and danger of the universe ... sometimes the picture in her head is of him doing something ridiculous, shovelling tacos gracelessly into his mouth at the same time he's smiling at her, so soft and sincere, and she thinks this is what they mean when they say love makes you stupid. For some reason ... she doesn't really mind.

**Sketching:**

She curled on his chest, her fingertip moving idly over his skin, and after a second, belatedly, realised that she was drawing the whorls and equations of the bifrost landing across his chest. She blinked, biting her lip against a sudden surge of embarrassment, but his eyes when she looked up were crinkled around that deep, achingly sincere smile, as he raised her hand to his lips, and kissed her fingertips softly.


End file.
